Loving the Enemy
by Queen of the Fae Folk
Summary: This is set during the time of the wonderful Marauders. Snape and Sevilen, his twin sister, arrive at hogwarts, only to be tormented once again by the four gryffindor boys. What will happen when love buds between two enemies? R&R PLEASE!
1. Humiliation

**

* * *

--Disclaimer-- I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, but I own the plot.**

**junk** Hello, its meh again…I had a great idear on my mind, so I decided to write it down then. READ!! and review

OH! and Sevilen is a girl…it means severe…and this is my own made up thing…its not really an AU, but its not necessarily the real Hogwarts- in other words it's my little twisted sort of story…not bad twisted…oh and its during the time of the marauders…GO MOONY! it's a RL/OC pairing…

* * *

**Chapter 1****- Humiliation**

The beginning of the year is supposed to be a time of great joy. It brings this emotion because everyone sees their good friends that they haven't seen the whole summer. It brought joy for all but two people. Those two people were Severus and Sevilen Snape, two twins hated by all.

As they walked onto the platform with their dark green trunks both with 'S.S.' engraved on the front, everyone started to whisper, giggle, and point at them. They were wearing black and green. Sevilen had a short, dark-green and black skirt on, and a black long-sleeve shirt. Severus wore black pants and a black long-sleeve shirt too. Together, they walked in silence. Severus and Sevilen had the same type of hair: long, greasy, black hair, that hung loosely around their pale faces. Sevilen was slightly taller than her brother, but she never minded.

As they walked to the back of the train where all the student's belongings were deposited, three tall boys and one small mousey boy stepped in front of them. The one with messy black hair and glasses spoke, "If it isn't _Snivellus_, and his twin _Vile_. How was your summer? Oh wait! I think I can guess. You two spent your time sticking your large noses in books." James Potter was none other than an arrogant jerk. His best friend, Sirius Black stepped in and added, "Or were you two too busy hexing each other to notice." Sirius, James, and Peter Pettigrew (the small mousy boy) were laughing at the two. The only one not laughing at the Snape twins was Remus Lupin.

"Well, Potty, Black, and Rat, as a matter of fact-- " Severus began to say, when his Sevilen butted in. "YOU ARROGANT BASTARDS! YOU DON'T KNOW THE HALF OF WHAT HAPPENS IN _OUR_ LIFE! Don't _make_ me curse you to hell and back." She pulled out her slender black wand from one of her pockets. James, Sirius, and Peter looked stunned, but this caught Remus' attention. They all stepped back in mock fear, and before Sevilen could say another word the conductor yelled, "ALL ABOARD!" Sevilen put her wand back into her pocket, and turned on her heel. Her brother glared at them, and followed his sister, mumbling things under his breath.

At last, at what seemed to take a million years, Sevilen and Severus found a compartment, and slammed the door shut. Evi, as Severus called her, was filled with anger. It was like a sea was boiling inside of her. She sat down, and leaned her pale face against the window, and looked out at the bright outside. Severus was unsure whether to speak to his sister or not, but he decided to brave the intensity. "Ev…Evi…are you alright?" he said meekly, trying not to anger his twin anymore.

"Huh?! Oh, yes, sorry Sevy. Yes, I'm fine. It's just those boys…they just…piss me off. I don't like the way they call you _Snivellus_, and the way they call me _Vile_…the least they could do is call me Evil…its better…" Sevilen said, with a slight smile. The whole rest of the train ride Evi and Sevy read the first of the books their mother gave them. Their father had passed away a few years ago, but Evi didn't mind. He was an abusive wizard towards their mother. Once Evi had promised to curse his ass of the face of the planet. He quickly stopped beating their mum, but one day died of a sudden heart attack in front of the whole family.

Evi was almost finished with _Death and All that Comes With It: A Wizard's Guide to Magic in the Afterlife_, when the train jolted to a stop, in front of the Hogsmeade station. The two grabbed their things, and walked out of the castle, and managed to meet up with their friends Narcissa and Bellatrix Black, and Lucius Malfoy. Evi patted one of the Thestrals which was pulling the carriage, and stepped in. She threw her black robes, which at the collar were lined with green and silver, and also tied her green and silver striped tie on. Sevy was doing the same, and finished just as their carriage stopped at the front of the castle. The 5 hopped out, already wanting to go home. This year was going to be tough.

Everyone at the Slytherin table sat down, eager to see who they got for new house members. Before the 1st years were sorted, Professor Armando Dippet, the current headmaster, stood up and spoke in a great voice, "To all first years, the Forbidden Forest is off limits at _all_ times. To all those returning, do not, and I repeat _do not_ venture outside of the castle walls unless it is a Hogsmeade weekend. Thank you. Now, it is time to sort our new students." Evi looked down at her empty plate, and growled slightly. Bellatrix and Narcissa were talking rapidly, when they noticed their friend's anger.

"Evi, Whas wrong?" Bellatrix questioned.

"Nothing, nothing really, Bellatrix. It's just those Gryffindor boys, you know, Potter, Black, Pettigrew, and Lupin. They bug the sh-" Evi was saying, but was cut off shortly by a loud roar of the Slytherin table. They had just received a few more house members. Evi rolled her eyes, and decided to listen to the new member's names. They got some girl by the last name of Neale who had an older sister Evi's and Snape's age in Slytherin, another who's last name sounded like Shawl (which was actually Shah), and a boy by the name of Alfred Puddlebum. Evi and her friends snickered at the sound of his surname. Evi didn't bother listen to the rest. Finally, the professor reciting the names, concluded the sorting, and walked back to her chair.

After stuffing their faces full of the feast that was before them, all the students burped, yawned, laughed, and talked. Evi looked over across the table, and saw a small 'P' shine in the dim light. It was on Lucius' robes. "So, Lucius, you're a prefect this year, are ya? How nice. Now you can report those stupid fools from Gryffindor to Professor Dippet." A small snicker appeared on her face, and laughed softly. Lucius raised a blonde eyebrow, and laughed heartily. While she was laughing with her friends, Evi caught a stare coming from the Gryffindor table. She noticed it was from Remus Lupin, who had looked up from his book. He smiled slightly, and looked back down at his book. Evi smiled back, and kept laughing at one of her friend's really stupid jokes.

Lucius left a bit early to lead the first years down to the dungeons where their common room was. Severus and Evi were trudging towards the dungeon door in the Entrance Hall, when someone behind them stepped on Evi's robe. This caused her slender figure to fall forward, onto the floor.

"Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimber! Oh wait! That's not a tree, its just _Vile,_ and her idiotic twin brother _Snivellus_. On your way back to safety, eh?" sneered James.

"That should be more of what you four should do." Evi hissed. She pulled out her wand, but quickly deposited it back into her robes. "You know what," she said softly, "I think we should have a truce. Shake hands, Potter? Or are you afraid of shaking my hand. Afraid you may get "infected"?"

James chuckled , and jabbed his hand into her outstretched hand. "See not so bad _afterall_." When she finished shaking his hand, she decided to squeeze as hard as she could. She pulled on his hand, and brought his body close to hers. Whispering in his ear, she hissed "Never, and I mean _never_ again step on my robes, call my brother and I names, or else, I will TEAR EVERY SINLGE BODY PART FROM EVERY ONE OF YOU OFF ONE AT A TIME!" After yelling that to the three of them, she quickly brought her knee up between James' legs, and kneed him hard. "That should do for the beginning. Come along _Sevy_, we have work to do."

James was bent over, gasping for air. He was a bit pale, and having a coughing fit. Sirius walked over to him, and asked, "Are you all right?" James tried to nod, but he couldn't. Remus hadn't been there to see all of this, but when Sirius, Peter, and James walked into the common room, he quickly sprang up. "JAMES! What happened to you? Did you make Evans mad again?" he said. James glared at him, and sat down carefully on one of the plush red chairs. He shook his head, and with a hollow voice he said, "It was…Sevilen…she kneed me…damn it hurt…I think she also tried to break my fingers." Remus raised an eyebrow, and decided to go to be early. His friends were going to talk about the upcoming full moon.

When he arrived upstairs, Remus started to scribble on a scrap piece of parchment. In black, cursive letters he wrote,

_Meet me in the darkest part of the Library._

_Tomorrow_

_After Lunch during our free time.___

_Be there to discuss something important_

_ -RJL_

He rolled it up, and ran out to the Owlry(AN: however you spell it). Remus called upon his owl, and tied it to his leg. "Take this down to the dungeons, girls dormitory. Make it snappy."

Down in the dark, slimy, mossy, dungeons, Evi laid in her bed, finishing her book. When she closed her book, ready to go to sleep, she heard a rapping noise on the window. She couldn't see it very well in the dim light, but when she got close to it, she noticed a dark brown owl, with a note attached to its leg. Evi raised her eyebrow, and opened the window. She got the note, and tried to shoo the owl.

"Go away you bloody bird! As you can see, I don't have anything for you. NOW SHOO!" She smacked the bird, which lost its balance, and eventually, soared into the sky. Opening the note hastily, Evi read the same note Remus had just sent. She was unsure of who sent it, but she promise to go tomorrow.

* * *

Hello! How are you?! Did you like it? I had been thinking one day, and I decided to write about some love during the time of the marauders. As you can see (kind of) it will be a Remu/OC love…yesh…and in this case…I'm sort of like Sevilen…don't you like that name? I think its cool. Oh yes, and Snape will be getting a girlfriend…don't worry Foamy…I'll make it you…Goddess…I guess I'll make it Lia…or something….either that or you find a better name…now REVIEW! and tell me how it is…and all you flamers out there…if you aren't a fan of the marauders go to hell…

-The one and **Only** **K**_n_Av**E**-

* * *


	2. A Helping Hand

**

* * *

--Disclaimer—I do not own ANY of the Harry Potter characters…no duh…any smart fellow would know that's what JKR has…lets keep it that way…**

**crap**** HEY!! Thank you to all my reviewers so far…this chapter is probably out after I went to camp...yeah…so sorry for the wait!!!...if its before…you have to wait 2 weeks until the next one…GWHAHAHAR!...but I'll try to write as fast as I can…**

**Star of the Muses**- haha…muses…that's from mythology….ah well nvm…hey thanks! yeah…I know its kinda out of the ordinary…but hey…maybe I will start a trend…maybe not…never know….

* * *

**Chapter 2- A Helping Hand**

Evi awoke to the other girls bustling around their dorm. The stupid, black, muggle alarm clock read 7:00 am in neon green letters. She groaned angrily, and hopped out of bed. Today she was supposed to meet someone by the initials of 'RJL' in the Library after lunch. She smirked slightly at the thought of someone actually wanting to have a conversation with her.

Trudging down to breakfast, hair still wet and sticking flatly to her face, Evi sat down at her table, and grabbed a few pieces of bacon, a scone, and some orange juice. In the middle of biting into her scone, the back of the Gryffindor table roared with laughter. They were all pointing at the two oak doors that led into the Great Hall. Standing there, covered in pink, red, and gold feathers, was her older(and shorter) brother. He was frowning, and when we walked, feathers would fall off behind him. He walked over to his sister, and sat directly in front of him. She was buttering her scone when he sat down. From that moment, everything went haywire. She dropped her knife and scone onto her plate, making a very loud clanking sound.

She stood up, and walked quickly over to the end of the Gryffindor table, and smacked her hand down on it. Sitting down right in front of her were Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. There was a girl sitting next to Remus with a Slytherin Badge and a small silver 'P' beneath it, but Evi didn't bother to notice who she was. By the look on her face, they could tell she was livid with anger. "That is IT! You _ALL_ HAVE CROSSED THE LINE! YOU MAKE ME FALL! YOUR TORMENT MY BROTHER! AND _YOU_" she said pointing a pale finger with a black nail at Remus," _YOU_ MR. PREFECT…YOU DON'T EVEN STOP THESE BOYS! YET ALONE HAVE I EVER SEEN YOU PUT A FOOT DOWN SAYING "Oh, James…that was wrong of you to do that to Sevilen and Severus. You should be ashamed."

That last part she tried to say in a stupid sounding boys voice. Just as she was about to pull her wand out, a old man's deep voice came from behind her, "Miss Snape. I would advise you to put that down." It was one of their professors, Professor Dumbledore. "If you would like to duel, might I say joining the dueling club. If you would like to settle this in a fight, please take this outside. She nodded at their professor and quickly turned around. With her finger again, she pointed at the three of them who tormented her the most, and hissed "You three. Outside. Right now. We are going to settle this once and for all."

They walked out of the Great Hall, out the Entrance Hall, and down in front of the large beech tree on the castle's grounds. Standing in front of it, Sevilen turned around, placed her hands on her hips, and glared at them. Shrugging off her robe, Evi threw it aside, and said, "C'mon…one of you…Scared, Potter? (AN: where have we heard _that_ before?)" James snorted loudly, and said, "Yeah, you wish (AN: again…where is _that_ from?, _Vile_. But, why waste time fist fighting a girl." Peter and Sirius mumbled "Yeah" under their breaths, and promptly turned on their heels. Pulling out her black wand, she recited, "_IMPEDIMENTA!"_ Three red jets of light flew from the end of her wand, straight at the boys. Falling forward on their faces, the boys yelled, "OW! SHIT!"

As he was trying hard to turn over, James was saying, "You no-good Slytherin bit-" "Nah, ah, ah, Potter. I wouldn't say anything else." Evi quickly cut him off, smirking. She promptly kicked them over with the toe of her shoe, and spat on them. The spell was starting to wear off, and the boys soon regained movement. She backed away slowly, watching the three get up. Turning around for a second time, James said something to Sirius and Peter, and yelled, "NOW!" Without time to react, Evi found Sirius, and Peter trying to hold onto her arms. They were both actually quite strong, and were quickly bruising her pale skin. With a cry of anguish, Evi cried, "Let me go….ouch…your hu-hurting m-m-meh." A few tears escaped her eyes, and slid down her face, leaving a small stream.

"So, boys. What should I do to her? Make her a lizard? or maybe give her an even bigger nose. NO! I have it! Let's make her a chicken just like her brother. Now, that's it." Before James could recite his incantation, through tear flowing eyes, Evi saw a blurred image of another boy. "Stop! JAMES! I SAID STOP! OH BLOODY HELL!" Remus was running straight at James, and tackled him. "Remus, Remus…REMUS GERROF ME! GET OFF ME YOU STUPID WER-" Remus covered James' mouth, and gave him the death glare.

"_No_ James. I won't. What has she done to you? She never hurt you? Well maybe, but that doesn't give you the right to torment her! She is a girl, a girl who was sticking up for her brother." He got off of James, and turned around to his other friends, "You two better let her go before I turn you into chickens." None of the boys had ever seen Remus so mad. Maybe the only time was when it was getting near the Full Moon, but that was only once a month.(AN: It's like FMS[Full Moon Syndrome] if you know what I mean)

Soon, Peter and Sirius exchanged glances, and let go of Evi. She crumpled to the ground, sobbing, and caressing her arms. They were deeply bruised. "C'mon boys. Let's leave this freak here." James walked off back to the castle. Sirius and Peter followed, but called Remus, "Oi, Lupin! Les' go!" Remus shook his head and yelled back, "No. you guys go on without me. I'm going to help her."

Sevilen was looking at Remus as if he was the ghost of Christmas Past. Her brow furrowed, and with a terse, and shaky voice, she said, "I'm fine. Now go on with your mangy mutt friends, and leave me here." A few tears escaped her green eyes, and she hid her face in her hands. "Why…why are they always like that…Why Rem-m-mus…I haven't done anything to them." She looked up, and gazed into his dark brown eyes. There was something about him; something mysterious. Something Evi longed to find out.

"Well, James…that's just James. He is always like that because he wants the attention. He wants the attention from Lily Evans. Sirius and Peter follow along, and to reply to your comment earlier, I do sometimes make them feel pretty low. Sometimes they go to far. In this case, trying to hurt you." She was still crying, and did the unexpected. She threw her arms around Remus' neck, and started to cry into his shoulder. He was stunned for a second, then reluctantly patted her back. "There, there Sevilen. It's alright. Now," he said, grabbing her by the shoulders firmly, "let's take you back up to the castle. I'll help you back up." She nodded, and sniffed. Remus put a hand underneath her arm, and hoisted her up to her feet. He then threw an arm over his shoulders, and began to walk. "Thank you. Thank you so much Remus." she whispered. "Any time, Sevilen, any time."

Eventually, they reached the Great Hall again, but when they arrived, Sevilen pushed Remus away from her, "Get away from me you arrogant bastard. Don't touch me again!" She yelled this loud enough so her friends could hear. Remus raised an eyebrow, and was confused. Hadn't he just seen this girl look helpless? Had he just not helped her back up from the castle grounds into the Great Hall? He shrugged it off, and walked over to his friends, who were looking _pretty_ angry.

"Get away from me Remus." James spat. "Don't make me report you James. I swear I will confiscate the map and cloak, and take it straight to Professor Dippet. _Don't_ threaten me again, and don't _ever, and I mean EVER_ threaten Sevilen again. She hasn't done anything to you." Sirius and Peter's mouths dropped, and James responded quickly, "Did I just hear you say, Sevilen? What do you mean 'she hasn't done anything to you'?! She has too! She kneed me in the crotch yesterday. TODAY SHE JINXED US TO FALL FLAT ON OUR FACES! OH YES REMUS! SHE HASN'T DONE _ANYTHING_ TO US!" Remus rested his forehead in his hand, and shook it, "Someday maybe you will learn that not everyone is looking for a fight. It may even help you with your struggle with Evans."

Sevilen jogged over to her friends and brother, and sat down in between Severus and Bellatrix. Before she started to talk with her flesh and blood of the opposite gender, Evi turned to Bellatrix and said, "Bella, your cousin is a bastard. Look what he and his friend did to me." Showing her concerned friend, she frowned. "They hurt me." Bella replied, "That's the way Sirius and his friends are. They are like that filthy mudblood, Evans. –shudders- I hate that priss." "Same here." replied Evi

Turning to her brother she noticed there were a few feathers still stuck to him, and there was a strange girl sitting next to him. She had very long reddish brown hair, a smatter of freckles across her face, and she was considerably shorter than Sevilen. "Oi, you. Yeah, you next to Sevy. Who in the name of Merlin's spotted under pantaloons are you?" The girl away from Severus, whom she was currently chatting with, and responded to Evi.

"Oh, hi. My name is Selena, Selena Jackie Neale". Evi noticed her hands and face were just as pale as she and Sevy were. Her nails were painted black too, and she had heavy eye makeup on. "Lemme clear things up for ya, Evi." said Severus. "Lena is a Goth too, and she hates Gryffindors too. She's also a prefect Haven't you ever noticed her before? She's on the team with you." Evi thought she recognized that girl. She was one of the chasers. Evi, who was the Slytherin Seeker, never really noticed. She always concentrated on the golden ball. "Oh okay. Sounds good." she replied.

Something then hit Evi like a hammer to the back of the head. That same girl was conversing with Remus Lupin, one of her tormentors. "SEVY! This girl has been talking with the enemy. DIDN'T YOU SEE?!" she exclaimed. Severus raised an eyebrow, and looked over at Lena, "Really?" he asked. "Yeah, only because I wanted to tell my _cousin_ something." she replied. "And your cousin is…" Evi asked, impatiently. "Remus Jack Lupin…Remus…yeah…the one you told off a while ago." Evi narrowed her eyes, and glared at Selena with murder showing in them. Something clicked in her brain at the sound of _Remus Jack Lupin_. It sounded a bit like _'RJL'_. Evi pushed it back into a dark corner of her mind, and kept staring. Lena was scared slightly, until Severus said with a reassuring voice, "Evi, its okay. She isn't going to be all mean like them." Sevilen snorted angrily, and walked off in a huff. On her way out she bumped into Remus. "Watch were your going, Lupin. Some people have better things to do such as getting to their common room, and studying." she growled. "Sorry, I'm just trying to get the Library." he replied.

It was after lunch, and Evi remembered she had to go to the Library to meet that mystery person. She quickly pulled her shoulder length hair back into a ponytail, and walked into the Library. Books were fluttering above her head, heading for their place on the shelves. She walked to the center, and remembered the darkest part was to the right. Turning right, she followed many tall book cases, and found the end of the shelves. Before walking into the little place where the table was, Evi took a deep breath, and walked forward. When she turned, she growled slightly at whom she saw.

* * *

**I almost forgot to post ch. 2...so stupid**

**DUM dum dum! Finally I have done a cliffy….thank you to all you reviewers….keep reading…!!! And thank you to my beta…sorry it took so long…I was at camp…yeah…but thanks for reading all you…er…readers**

**got KnAvE?!**

* * *


	3. Blossoms in the Night

**--Disclaimer—I don't own any of the hp stuff….you know who does….ahah…**

****

**crap-**** HELLO! I am back from camp and have written the next chappie and it was at camp of all things…the stupid paper was kinda humid…gross…thank you to all my reviewers…now here are your personal thank-yous**

****

****

**Honey Mocha Citrus-** you seriously need a new name…oh well…thanks for the long winded…yes…moony and draco are mine mine mine…draco more mine than moony buuuut that's besides the point.

****

**Dragonragsd2- **shut up kev…hey…don't make me get mean…I will seriously hurt you….haha…oh well...your just not an hp fan…but hey…I am….so blah…

**Oosha66-** I KNOW! Don't you love Puddlebum…I love the name to…its so cool…I'm glad you agree with my little going to hell thing…kev was being a bastard…oh well…he just doesn't see the greatness in HP fan fics….stupid slimy git…

****

****

**Now on with the story…**

* * *

****

**Chapter 3-**** Blossoms in the Night**

Evi frowned as she turned past the bookshelf. In the very dim light, a pair of light brown eyes flickered slightly. From that moment, Evi realized who 'RJL' was. It was none other than Remus Jack Lupin, cousin to Selena Jackie Neale, current girlfriend of her older twin.

"So you're the one who sent the blasted letter? _Great_…" Evi said unhappily.

Remus smiled slightly, and rested his quill down carefully. "Yes me, little old "you-should-be-ashamed" boy." Remus paused for a second, and continued, "I-I need to talk to you about _something_."

Her expression didn't change at all as she sat down across from Remus. Evi plopped her book bag on the ground, and propped her head on her palm. She rested her other hand on the edge of the table. "Er…okay…this is weird. Um…Okay. I wanted to tell you sorry from the boys…and me." There was a slight quaver in his voice as he spoke.

"_That's_ what you wanted to tell me?!" Evi said, moving her right hand from the table to rub the bridge of her nose.

Just as she removed her hand, Remus moved his hand to hers. '_Damn'_ he thought. "Well clearly," she said opening her green eyes, and staring deeply into his yellowish-brown eyes, "you have nothing else to say." Evi got up to go, and so did Remus.

Just before she turned to leave with her books, she turned around, and walked over to Remus. Then she whispered in his ear, "Thank you Remus." She looked at him, and kissed his cheek lightly.

Evi and Remus blushed furiously, Evi almost like a tomato. Remus smiled, and sighed nervously. Evi raised an eyebrow, and turned on her heel. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and said quietly,

"Okay. Remus, I like you. _A lot_, but I don't think you and I can be together. We are a part of two different groups. I don't want you getting hurt. Just wanted you to know that." A small tear welled up in her eye, but she wiped it up.

Then she walked away, robes trailing behind her.

Dinner wasn't very pleasant for Evi. Severus was chatting up a storm with the over perky Lena. Perkiness really wasn't a trait of a goth. Every once in a while Severus would kiss Lena on the nose, and she would giggle. Evi decided to move to the end of the table, and slip away quietly. She did so, and went out onto the grounds. She lay down underneath the beech tree where in her 5th year; Severus was hung upside down by none other than the Gryffindor pranksters. She looked up at the darkening sky, and stared at the clouds. She had read somewhere that the clouds above the castle were enchanted to look like anything the person thought of.

Evi looked up, and saw a handsome face. She could see the brown hair flopping around his face. Those light brown eyes. And that smile…That smile that showed off small pointed canines, and white teeth. So many things about him were perfect. Him also being a prefect, well that topped the cake. Remus was perfect, cute, and smart. The only thing that held him back from being hers was his different set of friends. Not in her secluded group. Not goth.

Evi heaved a sigh, and closed her eyes, taking in all the sounds around her. She always had a great sense of hearing. When she finished her sigh, she heard the cracking of a branch. Springing up in terror, Evi grabbed her wand. "Show yourself," she said nervously, turning in a full circle.

When she finished her circle, there standing with a silly grin on his face, was Remus. Evi smiled, and walked over to him. Before he started a conversation, Evi pressed her lips to his. Her hands ran slowly up his chest, and connect around his neck. He moved his hands slowly around her waist, and connect his hands around her back.

Evi felt something slightly wet slide across her bottom lip, and she opened her thin lips slightly, feeling another presence in her mouth. She decided to do the same, and forced his tongue back to its den. Her turn. She ran her left hand through his hair, and her right remained on his neck. Evi's thin tongue slid across his teeth, and felt the slightly sharp canines.

Finally after a few minutes, Evi pulled away. Remus smiled, then cocked his head to the side questioningly. Evi was crying. "This…you and me…we could never be (AN: I DID IN NO WAY MEAN TO MAKE IT RHYME!). I mean you tormented my brother and I for six bloody years-" she said sobbing. Remus pulled her close, and hugged her.

"Would you like me to change? I can and will if that us what it takes for me…for me…-" he said as his voice trailed off. "For me," he continued, "to ask you out."

Evi lifted her head, and looked up through messed up make-up eyes. "S-s-so you're saying, you want m-m-me to be your-" she started until Remus finished, "my girlfriend."

Evi giggled, and replied, "Sure Remu. Haha, I've always wanted to call you that. Didn't they put that in the yearbook." She kept giggled, as Remus let go of her.

"Yeah. Every year. I always add the 'S' at the end though."(AN: If you don't understand, I got it from a picture my friends and I have.) She smiled at him, and enjoying the bliss of the night.

For some reason, Evi looked more beautiful at this moment in the night: long hair blowing in the breeze, white teeth glowing, and eyes bare of the usual heavy eye makeup. Remus smiled, and reached for Evi's face, but she flinched. Her father had taken his anger out on her when she was little, and her mother as well, until she realized she could blast his arse off the planet. Remus withdrew his hand, and whispered, "I would never hit you in my life." She nodded meekly at his kind words.

He touched her pale face, and she lifted her hand to his. His hand felt warm against her cold skin. A shiver went up Evi's spine at his touch. No one had ever touched her before. Either they thought she was a freak or she was ugly in their eyes.

Evi smiled and started to walk back to the castle. Remus asked, "Sevilen, where are you going?" Evi snorted and turned around. She placed her hands on her hips and said, "First of all, _Remu_, call me Evi. Second of all, is my boyfriend going to take my hand and walk me back up to the castle?" Remus grinned, and reached for her hand. She grabbed it, and interlocked their fingers. Together the new couple walked slowly back up to the castle, not aware of the trouble that was unforetold.

* * *

**SO! did you like it? I bet Foamy did…snogging sevvy…Oi, and mi friend thanks for beta-ing it, and thanks for spending the night…**

**I WOULD LIKE TO WISH FOAMY THE SQUIRREL A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! throws black confetti everywhere haha…lobe ya lots mi bestest friend…and I'm glad you liked your drawing…**

**Review!**

**I'm out with an arooooooooooo!**

**s.w.m.k****.…sounds funny**

**got**** knave?**

* * *


	4. Toil and Trouble

**--Disclaimer—I do not own any of the Harry Potter things whatsoever…I wish I did though….so no sue…and I don't own the poem but fallenwings from www.allpoetry.com even though it's a very beautiful poem I don't own it. **

****

**crap-**** thank you all mi reviewers…I love you!!! and thanks to fallenwings person on allpoetry…**

****

**Star of the Muses-**** yeah…muses and greek mythology is cool…thanks! I'm glad you like it…**

**dragonragesd2****-**** AWW! THANKS KEVVY! glomps gahaha…I'm glad you liked it better…it's supposed to be weird….duh…hey and I'm sorry for calling ya that…you kinda deserved it…AND IT DOESN'T SUCK! brandishes stick in the air**

**oosha66- even though you didn't review for the chapter I think I may put you together with Puddlebum man…b/c in this case ya'll are 1st years…eee…I have good idears…**

**Now for el storio…**

******

* * *

**

**Chapter 4-** Toil and Trouble

Evi and Remus walked back up to the Great Hall hand in hand. But before they entered, someone stopped them.

"So…_that's_ where you've been Remus. Snogging _her_. Good god man. I can understand if it's a Gryffindor, but _HER?!_" spat James. Standing before them were James, Sirius, and Peter, all in a line blocking the entrance to the Great Hall.

"I saw you two outside, and you _weren't_ fighting or anything." Peter chimed in. "Instead of hexing her, you were….snogging her brains out…I can't even IMAGINE you doing that with _Vile_."

"DON'T CALL HER THAT! HER NAME IS SEVILEN!" exclaimed Remus. "Has she ever done anything to you? Yes, I know James before you give yourself an ulcer, she kicked you, but she hasn't done anything else! We-" he started, "You three have made her and Severus' life hell. You should curl up in a corner, and die for that." He glared at them, and pulled Evi closer to him, in a protective gesture. "Never, and I mean _ne-ver_ touch a hair on her head again." He finished.

Remus and Evi pushed through the three boys, and stopped before entering. Evi turned around, and said, "I guess you boys _aren't_ the dastardly four pranksters anymore. Hmph." She snickered slightly, and wrapped her arm around his waist again. She kissed Remus on the cheek, and walked in, leaving behind a disgusted James, surprised Sirius **(AN: GAH! ALLITERATION!), and a peaked Peter.** **(AN: AGAIN! and peaked like as barfish. just thought you'd want to know)**

Once inside the safety of the Great Hall, Evi took Remus over to her friends, and sat down. Her friends all looked at her in shock, but before they could say anything, Evi introduced them. "Guys, this is Remus, my _boyfriend_." She smiled to all of the girls, who in exchange giggled a bit. She introduced them also one by one to Remus.

"Remus this is Narci, Bella," she said pointing at the Black Sisters. "You know him, You know her" she said pointing at her partner in crime, and his cousin. "And Lucius." she concluded with a sigh. "Nice to meet you all." responded Remus. **(AN: shhhhh! I didn't do alliteration again okay…)** "So, Evi has captured your heart. HA! That's so sweet!" squealed Narci. "Must have something to do with relatives. Sevvy and I love cousins…except his is a girl…no duh…" said Evi, who then began to laugh hysterically. Her friends caught on, and laughed too. Evi calmed down, and rested her head on Remus' shoulder. She loved him a lot, and knew he would protect her from harm.

Months flew by, and soon it was December. Slytherin and Gryffindor were tied for the Quidditch House Cup, and an upcoming game had both houses very jittery. Slytherin booked the pitch as often as they could, making sure all the players were in tip top shape. Evi had it down to catching the snitch in just 10 minutes. Evi was proud of herself, but wasn't looking forward to playing Gryffindor, only because Remus was on the team. She didn't want the beaters to hit any bludgers, and send the flying towards Remu's head. She shook her head, and put it in a dark corner.

The day came when Slytherin and Gryffindor would play. Evi pulled on her Quidditch robes, and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. As she was pulling it tight, she heard a rapping at the window. Outside was the brown owl that had come to her the day before Remus and she had become boyfriend and girlfriend. In its beak was a rose, and a letter was tied to it. This time she was prepared with an owl treat, and stuffed it in the owl's mouth after she got the letter. She shut the door rapidly on the bird, which squawked and flew away. Evi tore the letter open, and read it while sniffing the rose. It said:

_A single rose is worth so many words._

_The words of love are hidden behind each petal._

_A single rose I hold out to you, my love locked inside. _

_The rose here blooms and my love floods your room. _

_This single rose said all the words that were in my heart_

Love you,

Remu

Evi was crying happily at the poem, and wasn't paying attention. She sniffed, and had forgotten the rose was there. A rose petal shot up her nose slightly, making her have a sneezing fit. Finally when she was done sneezing, and managed successfully to pull the petal out of her nose **(AN: I know it's gross but it's funny…or at least it is to me…whatever…)**, she put a hint of makeup on, and walked out of the girls dormitory. Waiting on the couches was Lucius, one of the team's chasers. His father had bought Lucius' spot, and the team new brooms.**(****AN: Where have we heard _that_ before…I like doing that…)** But even if Evi had gotten on the team by pure talent, she still believed Lucius had tried out without his father knowing, and making the team either way. By now, Lucius had worked his way up the ranks, and now was Captain.

"Come along my faithful horse. Let us ride to victory." she said cheerfully. "Yeah...your horse my ass…" he mumbled. "Pardon me, Patsy?" "Oh nothing…" Lucius sighed. They exited the common room, and headed out to the pitch. On the way there, they met up with their team, and also the Gryffindors. They glared at each other, but two daring souls stepped out to greet each other. Evi and Remus walked up to each other and said hello. Then they hooked arms and headed over to the Pitch. Both teams mouths were open, and were just staring at the two. Remus and Evi didn't care what other people thought. They loved each other, and that was all that mattered.

"Thank you Remu for the _lovely_ rose. It was _beautiful_. 'Cept for the fact that it nearly killed me." said Evi, smiling slightly. Remus was smiling contently, until Evi told him it almost killed her. "How did it _almost_ kill you?" he asked. "Oh, I just sniffed too hard and a petal shot up my nose." she responded with a loud cackle. "Oh." he said bluntly. Eventually they reached their huts, and kissed each other goodbye.

"May the best team win" she said. "Oh yes, I know we will!" Remus said, running off before Evi could hex him. She rolled her eyes, and walked into the hut. She grabbed her broom, and waited for the rest of the team to file in. They did, and Lucius started his short but sweet speech. "Today is very important. We must win this to gain more points for the win. You all know what you are doing, and I need to talk to Evi before we go. Alright, lets do our cheer. 1-2-3… FOREVER SLYTHERINS RULE!" Lucius yelled, and the team followed. Evi stayed in the back, and waited for Lucius to start talking.

"Okay Evi. You know how long it takes for you to catch the snitch. And…" he said nervously, "I know Remus is on the other team. BUT-" "But nothing. You have nothing whatsoever **(AN: I love that word…whatsoever…haha)** to worry about. I will put my love aside, and bring on my malice. Haha…well you know what I mean." She patted him on the shoulder, and then hugged him. "Thanks for understanding." she said. "That's what friends are for." He replied. "Ready, Patsy? Lets go!" Evi grabbed her broom, and chucked Lucius' at him. He caught it, and they both made their way up to the front of the lines.

They rested their brooms on their shoulders, and waited for the whistle to be blown outside. They all heard a small 'tweet' outside, and as the door opened, they could hear Carl Jordan outside announcing each player. Finally came time for the Slytherins to be called, and one by one they went out. When Evi's name was called there was a loud roar from the Slytherins. She was very popular among their house, just because she could beat anyone she wanted. Evi looked at the stand and could see Severus, Bella, and Narci standing at the front cheering enthusiastically.

Severus gave her the thumbs up, and she responded in her head, '_Thanks_.' What was weird was instead of no reply she got a '_Whoa! That was weird. Can you…hear me Evi?'_ The voice inside her head was familiar. It was Severus. While she was making her way to the middle of the stadium, she and Severus exchanged glances. '_Erm__, yes…I can hear you. How come we have never been able to do this before?' _she asked. '_Dunno. Oh well…WATCH OUT! You're about to bu-' His_ voice left her head as she bumped into someone's back. It was only Lucius. She moved to the right of him, and mounted her broom. She pushed off, and met face to face with Sirius.

"Hello _Vile_. Ready to get your ass kicked?" Sirius spat. "Oh, who is doing the kicking? I would rather think its your fat ass that's getting kicked." She snickered, and looked over at Remus. He waved, and she waved back and blew a kiss. "OI! Remus, stop looking at her and start paying attention to the damn game!" yelled James. Evi frowned, and waited for the Referee, Monsieur Le Pew **(AN: couldn't think of anything else…)** to kick open the Quidditch balls box. With his heavy French accent he said, "Now I vould a clen gam frrrom joo all. Now, tree, too, von, 'tweet'" He blew the whistle, kicked the box open, letting the bludgers and snitch fly away, and grabbed the Quaffle. He closed his eyes, and threw the ball blindly into the air. Lucius leaned forward, and grabbed the ball. He shot off towards the goal posts, and shot. He scored, and Carl Jordan yelled, "Great. 10 bloody points to Slytherin."

Evi circled the stadium a few times, as did Sirius. Evi looked at her watch, and it read 5 minutes left for her to catch the golden ball. Before she could move, she heard a slight chime rush past her ear. She knew that familiar sound, but it sounded a hell of a lot different than it did before. The chiming of its wings was inviting. She shot after it, Sirius trailing behind. Soon Sirius caught up to her, and rammed into her. Evi fought back, and pushed him too. Eventually they were pushing against each other with equal force. Evi was slightly ahead of Sirius, and her hand was outstretch to its full length. She felt the slight buzzing of wings in her hand, but before she saw what actually happened she blacked out.

One of the Gryffindor beaters, Peter P., smacked a bludger straight at her head, and smacked her dead on. Evi did in fact grab the snitch, but she didn't know it. She fell off her broom, and was heading at a very rapid pace for the soft grass of the stadium. Remus looked up just in time to see Evi fall off her broom. His world was thrown into slow mo as he raced gravity for Evi's body. Within seconds, Remus had Evi on his broom, and was landing on the ground. He pulled her up on his knees, and cradled her head in his arm. He looked at her face, pale as ever, and showing no emotion. Remus brushed some of her hair out of her face, and laid her down carefully. Severus ran up to his sister, followed be her best friends. They were all thunderstruck at what just happened. Remus got up, and turned around. He looked angrily around his team, but didn't find Sirius, Peter, _or_ James. Fury rose up inside of him, and he let out a growl. He was going to get even with his ex best friends.

* * *

**OOER! Scary huh? Don't worry…I am getting to the full moon soon…ahah…that rhymes…I'm sorry it took me long…my cousins were over and it was all hectic so yeah…update soon!**

**-red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, brown, black-…WHERE's the KnAvEy?!**

* * *


	5. A Dreadful Night

**--Disclaimer—If I owned this bloody thing I wouldn't have this…no duh…and…er…that's pretty much it…I do own Evi though…so bwahah…and I own Alfred too…unfortunately I don't own Ayesha…that's okay…who would want to own her! jk oosh!!! **

****

**crappery****-** well there seems to be no reviews for this past chappie…that's okay…you all don't love meh…sniff sniff oh well…Oh and I got Evi from my brain…not Foamy…kay?

**On with the words…**

* * *

**Chapter 5- A Dreadful Night**

As sunset approached the windows of the Hospital Wing, shadows were cast everywhere. The lanterns lit themselves, creating more light for everyone to see. The only one who didn't want to see anymore was Remus. He sat there across from Severus, filled with pure hatred and the undying love for his Evi.

He couldn't stand seeing her like this. Her dark, stringy hair was resting on the white pillow. On the top of her head was a bandage. Evi, unfortunately, had taken a hard blow to the head with a bludger. The peculiar thing was clenched in her pale right hand was the small golden snitch. She hadn't let go of it since her fall. Not even Madame Pomfrey could pry it out of her hand. Severus kept trying to use their Twin Telepathy (**AN: what else can I call it?)** to communicate with her, but all he got was a cry of pain, and a call for Remus.

"She's calling for you, you know Remus. I can hear her. I can feel her pain. It's hurting me." Severus whispered, a tear escaping his eye. "Don't worry Severus. I am going to get those boys back for what they did." Remus held Evi's hand in his, and rubbed it softly. "What do you mean by you can _hear_ her…do you mean you can communicate by telepathy?" Remus asked. "Yes. We just found out today. But now all her thoughts are jumbled up. Let me see if I can call her out of this mess."

Severus took Evi's left hand, and held it between his. Then he started to talk in his head. '_Evi…Evi…can you hear me?' 'Yes! SEVERUS! HELP ME! I'M FALLING! WHERE'S REMUS!' _she mentally exclaimed. '_Remus is alright. Now just reach out for me. My hand is right here. Just grab a hold of me, and you'll be alright.' 'You promise?' 'I promise. Now hurry!' _

Inside of Evi's thoughts, she saw her brother reaching out for her. She grabbed his hand, and saw and felt him pull her up. When she got up to the top of the ledge, her eyes opened. The blinding sunset was just outside of the window, and it caused her to yelp in pain. "S-s-s-Severussss? R-R-Remussss? OH MY GOSH! I THOUGHT I HAD LOST YOU TWO!" She reached out for both of them, and grabbed them round the neck. She pulled them over to her, and hugged them tightly. Then she let go so they could breath. "We thought we'd lost you. But you're safe now." Remus whispered. "Well, I'll leave you two here to talk. G'night sis." Severus said. "Goodnight, brother." Evi yawned. "I'll see you tomorrow. Okay, luv?" Remus said kissing her lips. "Okay…" With that she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Evi dressed, and walked out of the Hospital Wing, and to the Great Hall. When she arrived there, she caught Remus' eye, and winked at him. Then she strode over to her table, and sat down next to Narci and Lucius. "Ello my friends. How're ya?" she said. Everyone mumbled a greeting. "Where's Sevvy?" "He's somewhere with Lena. They've been inseparable for so long. It's kinda creepy." replied Lucius. "Yeah" chimed in everyone. Evi shrugged, and decided to eat.

She was closing her eyes, when she felt someone's presence behind her. Her heart started to bump at an incredible rate. They put their hands on her shoulders, and slid across to hold onto the elbows. They brought their face next to her ear, and the whisper made her realize that the person wasn't bad at all. "How are you feeling, my love?" Evi brought her hands up to his arms, and laughed slightly. "You scared the poo out of me Remus. Don't do that again." She smiled as he kissed her cheek and sat down. He was wearing khaki pants and a red shirt, not uniform. "Why on earth are you wearing that?" Evi asked. "It's Hogsmeade Weekend, dummy." said Lucius. She looked around at all of her friends, and then the rest of the tables. They were all wearing regular clothes. "Oh well this is news to me! I have to go get ready! Be right back!" she yelled as she headed down towards the dungeons.

As she finished dressing herself in black shirt, skirt, tights, boots, and makeup, she looked over to the rose Remus had given her. She frowned when she saw that it was wilted. She flicked her wand at it and said. "Revivio", and it went back into full bloom. She smiled and walked out of her dormitory. She walked at a quicker pace back up to the Great Hall, and met up with her friends. Remus smiled, and wrapped his arm around her waist. She did the same, and kissed him on the cheek. "Today's the day we re-do you." Evi said. Just like her, Narci, Bella, and Lucius were in all black, 'cept for Lucius didn't have makeup on. (**AN: duh…) **Remus looked puzzled, and Evi reassured him it was going to be okay.

They walked together from the castle to the grounds of Hogsmeade. The five started to laugh hysterically when they saw Alfred Puddlebum fall into a puddle, and take his girlfriend, Ayesha Shah, into the mud. Evi cackled, and then looked behind her. She saw three pairs of glaring eyes. They were the eyes of Sirius, James, and Peter. She just flicked them off, and pulled herself closer to Remus, and kissed his lips. Then she rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't care what those losers thought of her.

----

Once they reached Hogsmeade, they went straight to the Barber shop. There a small, old woman greeted them cheerfully, and led them inside. "What'll it be today, mi dears." she said in a high voice. "Nothing for us, but for him." Evi moved Remus in front of her, and continued, "He needs a trim, a small one, and maybe…hmm…" She started to think, and then Bella piped up, "Some black ends." Evi raised an eyebrow and looked at his hair. It would look fine. The little woman nodded, and began to get to work. She seated him down in a chair, and rapidly started to cut. The other four sat down, and waited for another hour, until he was done. When he got up, his hair was shorter, with black ends. Evi grinned, and went up to touch his hair. It was nice and soft.

Then they went outside, and walked to a completely black shop. When they entered, music was blaring, and there were clothes and other things lined up against the walls. Narci and Bella immediately bounced over to the newest clothes, and Lucius walked over to the guy's section. Evi looked around and found a few things she wanted, and paid for them. Next, she turned to Remus, and looked at him. Remus grimaced slightly, and ran a hand through his hair. "Why're you looking at meh like tha?" he asked. Evi snickered and said, "I'm trying to see what'll look best on you." She grabbed his hand, and led him over to where Lucius was. She skimmed the pants, and found a few pairs of black cargo pants. Then she turned to the shirts, and found some solid black t-shirts. Shoes was the next thing. She found a pair of combat boots, perfect for him. She handed them to a store clerk, and she led him back to the changing rooms.

A few minutes later Evi beckoned him out, and called over her friends. The stood, and waited for him to come out. He eventually did, and stood there for a few seconds. Then Evi and the girls could stand the pressure. They burst out laughing. Remus and Lucius looked at each other a shrugged. Evi got a hold of herself, and said, "You…you…you look…great! And I mean it. Okay, now lets see the back." He turned slowly, and they examined him. Narci and Bella were staring at him in the back, and Evi covered their eyes. "My ogling property only." That set them off on another laughing extravaganza. Then he went back in, and finished trying the rest on.

When he finished, he went up to the cashier, but didn't pay. Instead he went over and found two spiked chokers, and two spiked bracelets. Then he found his money, and paid for it. He was handed two black bags. When they got outside, they headed over to the three broomsticks, and found a dark corner. They sat there, had a few rounds of butterbeer, and chatted for a while. Remus reached into one of the bags, and pulled out the two necklaces and bracelets. He handed one of each to Evi, and put the other two on. She grinned and mouthed the words 'Thank You' because he probably wouldn't have heard over the racket.

They spent a few more hours in Hogsmeade roaming around, and then it was time to head back up to the castle. Evi kissed Remus on the cheek, as they entered the Entrance Hall. As Remus and Evi walked into the Great Hall, someone grabbed Evi's arm, and twisted her around. Then they slapped her on the face. He cried out in pain, and through the tears she saw James, Sirius, and Peter. "You bitch! What have you done to our friend?!" James exclaimed. Evi caressed her cheek with her hand, and looked away. She cried silently, and Remus stood in front of her.

"What the hell do you want James? I am not your friend anymore, remember?" Remus spat. James, and his cronies looked at Remus up and down. They were all shocked. "Nice makeover. You trying to match your sl-" He never finished because a firm fist met with his eye. He yelled in pain, as he took a few steps back. He covered his eye, and looked at them. Remus then said, "Never touch a hair on her again," he pointed to Evi, teeth growing slightly, continuing, "Or I will tear you to pieces." "Oh? What are you going to do? Get Snivellus to help you?" snickered Sirius. Evi's heart beat was faster than normal, as she ran up to Sirius, and attacked him. She rammed into him, and knocked him onto the ground. She then scratched his face, while yelling, "NEVER –scratch- CALL –scratch- HIM –scratch- THAT –scratch- AGAIN! –scratch scratch-" Remus and Lucius pulled her off of him, Remus pulling her into his arms. His eyes flashed a scary yellow at the two hurt ones.

Peter snickered, and whispered, "You won't be able to resist the change. Tonight's the night." They left in haste, James holding his eye, and Sirius holding back tears. They left a confused Evi and Lucius behind. Remus took her by the shoulders, and wiped up her tear. He put his hand to her face, and comforted her. He whispered soothing words to her, and realized it was getting dark. He looked at her, and said quietly, "I have to go. I will check on you tomorrow." He kissed her forehead lightly, and left them.

----

That night, Evi laid in her bed, pretending to be asleep, while she heard Narci talking in her sleep, and Bella snoring. She giggled softly, but then perked up. She heard a howl in the distance. She crept out of bed, and walked into the common room. She saw Lucius, and her heart stopped. She walked lightly on her feet, and then breathed again when she saw he was in a deep sleep. She sighed, and heard the howl again. She left the Slytherin house, and walked silently up the stairs to the Entrance Hall, and gasped when she saw a Prefect. It was only Lena. She walked away, leaving the Entrance Hall empty. Evi ran to the great doors, and went out.

It was cold outside, and Evi wasn't wearing much. All she had was sleeping pants, a tank-top, and ankle socks. She shivered, and walked to the lake. She stared at its calm waters, and then looked over to the Forbidden Forest. She saw something strange. She ran over to it, finding it was gone. She was about to turn around when she saw a pair of yellow eyes, and white, glimmering teeth. She gasped, and started to run. As she was running she tripped, and turned over onto her back. She was scrambling back when she realized what the creature was. A werewolf. She screamed, but knew no one would hear her. She cried as it pounced upon her. She pressed herself flat against the ground as it sniffed her body. It looked at her wrist, and decided to take a taste of this lovely creature. It bit in, piercing the flesh, and tasting the blood. Evi cried out in pain, and looked at the beast. She nervously said, "Stop…s-s-s-top p-p-p-lease…" As if it understood her, the wolf stopped.

The moon hid itself behind the clouds, and it was gone for the night. Evi cried, and passed out from the pain. The wolf-boy changed form. It was the most random person ever. It was Remus. Remus cried softly, and looked at her limp body. He whispered to himself, "What have I done?". He put his pants back on, leaving his shirt, and picked her up. He ran as fast as she could to the Hospital Wing, where he found Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey speaking. Pomfrey gasped when she saw Remus, topless, holding Evi. Professor Dumbledore looked at Remus, then Evi. "What has happened, Mr. Lupin?" Remus said softly, tears streaming out his eyes, three words that would change Evi's life. Forever.

"I bit her."

* * *

**DUM DUM DUM!!! CLIFFY! Now the story is unfurling…yays…haha…did you like it? if so REVIEW AS I ALWAYS TELL YOU!!!**

**Haha…finally I am getting somewhere…it took me awhile…but now I definitely know what's going to happen…MORE CHAPPIES TO COME!!!**

**r.o.y.g.b.p.br.bl.w…KnAvEy?**

* * *

****


	6. Terrible Awakening

**

* * *

--Disclaimer—I don't own HP…if I did…well you know the drill…oh and there maybe something here from Underworld….i'm not quite sure though…but that's okay….**

****

**crapo-******WEEE YOU REVIEWED!! I am so happy!!! glomps all reviewers

Tekvah Ariel- you are right…but hey…it needs a little bit of action…but you see it resolved here in this one…

**imogenhm-** aww! its okay…I don't mind….I had been wondering where you were…hahaha...well you are back now

**On with the vocabulary…jk…words…**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Terrible Awakening**

---------------Visions from the Past---------------

_A small boy, no younger than 10, lay motionless on the ground.__ On his neck, was a wound. Evi never got a closer look because everything fast forwarded. A mother, sitting over the body, crying. An old man with a long beard appeared, and took him away._

_Eventually, the boy came back, looking older. Evi squinted her eyes to get rid of the blurriness. She gasped silently as she realized who the boy with the bite was._

--------------End Vision from the Past--------------

Evi sat up in alertness, not finding herself in her bed. She closed her eyes, and screamed. She started to cry. Remus, who had been lying in the bed next to her, jumped up, and started to comfort her. Madame Pomfrey came running in, Professor Dumbledore walking in after her. Evi sobbed into her hands, and then looked at her wrist in confusion.

"Wh-Wh-What…h-h-h-happened?" she asked.

Professor Dumbledore looked at Remus with hard eyes, giving him permission to tell Evi himself.

Remus winced, and then took off his shirt. There was a scar on his shoulder. Evi's face went from pink to pale again.

"Two nights ago was the full moon…" he began. Evi started to cry again, pulling her knees closer to her chest. Continuing, Remus said, "and I turned into my…my…" "Go ahead Remus. Tell her." Professor Dumbledore said. "My werewolf form. And that…_bite_ on your arm…came…from….me."

Evi looked and from her wrist and to Remus. She had stopped crying, and decided to say, with a crackling voice, "So you bit me. Does that mean…?"

"Yes it means, Ms. Snape, that you shall transform on the full moon. There is no cure for Lycanthropy…_yet_." stated the old professor.

"I'm sorry I never told you Evi. Now that you know I'm some rabid, hairy, monster, you want to break up with me." he said, tears escaping his eyes. Evi lifted a hand to his face, and cried with him. "Why would I leave you?" "Because I'm different." Evi smiled, and pulled him into a hug. "I love people who are different. That's why I love you."

Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore were long gone by then. Evi cocked her head to the side, and grinned. She kissed Remus on the lips, softly; he returning it. Evi fell back onto her bed, still holding onto Remus. Remus kissed her neck, biting it softly every once in a while. Evi giggled, and pushed him away.

There he lay next to her, propping his head up with his hand. "So…" she said happily, "any different features about a werewolf?" Remus thought a bit, and said "Well…you have a bit sharper teeth," he opened his mouth, showing his canines. Evi did this funny grin back, and Remus nodded in assurance. "Hmm…you are a much faster. You may be a little bit wiser…I know I am smarter now. But…there are a few downfalls."

Evi looked confused, as Remus flipped onto his back. "Any child you have, will be half-wolf. Unless you marry another werewolf, and mate with him." Evi frowned for a second, then looked at Remus. "So you are saying, this is just an example. If I married Lucius, which I never will, and had a child, he or she would be half-wolf?" Remus nodded, and listened to the rest of her little speech. "But…If I married you, and had a child, he or she would be full wolf because-" "I'm a werewolf, and you are too." Remus finished.

"Not bad. So what's the second." she asked. "The second is the transformation. It hurts. It feels like you are breaking in half. It feels like there are a million needles in your back. Feels like hell ." Remus shuddered with the thought. Evi frowned, and looked at Remus. "Whatever happens, I promise to love you. Even through this new…_change_." Remus turned, and hugged Evi. He pulled her close, against his chest. He then, kissed her head, and sighed. She sniffed him, and caught a whiff of his personal scent. "You smell…like…pine. It smells funny." She crinkled her nose, and giggled. "Yeah…usually you can smell things better also." Remus lowered his nose to her hair, and sniffed her. "You smell like…cinnamon, rose, and jasmine. Very nice smell." Evi nodded, yawned, and fell asleep. "G'night my love." Remus whispered. "Yeah, yeah…ye…" Evi replied.

---

The next morning Evi woke up, still in Remus' arms. She tickled him, and he woke up. "Time to get up silly." she said. Evi stretched her back, vertebrate popping. All her joints popped, one by one. Evi got up, and got herself tangled in the sheets. She fell down on her face, but instead, her hands shot in front of her. She landed lightly on her fingertips, not hurting a muscle. "Okay. That was just creepy." Remus rubbed his eyes, and yawned. "Yeah…Happens a lot."

Remus scratched his back, and smiled at Evi. She looked at him, and smiled. He was pretty muscular for a skinny boy. She blushed, and tossed him is shirt. He grinned, and put it back on slowly. "Damn it, Remus. Just put the shirt back on." she growled. From inside the shirt he said, "Are you sure you want me to put it back on?" "Well, first of all, I wouldn't mind you without a shirt on. But, you and I are walking the halls, so I don't want anyone…actually any girl…ogling your _perfect_ body. Second of all, I don't want any _professors_ thinking something I don't want them to think." Remus laughed, and got up to stretch. "There won't be that many people. Today's the first of the Holidays. I decided to stay here. With you." He smiled and reached for Evi's hand. She took it, and wrapped her arm around his waist. Together, they walked out of the Hospital Wing.

The two were about to go into the Great Hall, when Evi saw Bella and Narci sitting at the table, talking rapidly. There weren't many students, and all the professors were in their offices. Evi looked confused. "Where's Severus?" she asked her boyfriend. Before Remus could answer, a voice came from behind them. "Right here. Where have you been, young sister?" Severus appeared from the darkness, looking smug. "I've been- How'd you…Where have YOU been, is the question I should ask you?" Evi tried to communicate telepathically, but all she hit was blanket of fuzziness. "I've been here the whole time. I haven't seen you for a while. Are you alright?" "Fine…just fine."

They walked over to their table, and started to talk to their friends. Evi said that she and Remus had been taking a walk two nights before, and she had slipped and cut herself on her wrist. Narci and Bella were stunned, and thanked Remus for saving their best friend. Severus just glared at Remus, and seemed to have something else on his mind.

They finished breakfast, and Evi returned to her dormitory. She took a shower, and put some makeup on. Then she got dressed, and put on a long sleeved shirt that was tied up from the upper back. Pointing her wand at her back, the string tied itself nicely. Also she put on her boots, making herself taller. She then pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and looked at her wound. She took off the bandage, noticing there was no blood. All there was, was a bite mark. She looked in her drawer of jewelry and put on her spiked collar and bracelet. She didn't notice the spying blue eyes in her room. She headed over to the balcony, and looked around. There wasn't anyone in there, so she decided to jump over the edge. She did a flip in mid air, and landed on her heels.

She grinned, and heard a door open. In one swift move she moved from the place she was standing, to one of the plush green sofas. She laid down, and pretended to be asleep. When the person, actually a girl from the sound of heels, came down the stairs, Evi sat up, and looked to them. It was Selena. "Hey…what's up?" Evi said to Lena. "Nufin. Going to meet _Sevvy_. He's going to walk around the school grounds with me." Evi got up, and headed out the mossy wall, and headed back up to the Great Hall. Lena left with Severus, heading out the Entrance Hall.

Evi strode into the Great Hall, and walked up behind Remus. She kissed his cheek, and sat next to him. He looked at her, and smiled weakly. "What's wrong? Something happen?" Remus was sitting in front of a bunch of drawings that looked torn. "You…draw Remus?" "Yeah…I use it to make myself happy. Besides eating chocolate. It's good for us…you know what I mean. But…those stupid gits…they tore them to pieces." He pointed his wand at one of them, and said 'Reparo'. It put itself back together, but it was missing some pieces. "Remus. It's alright."

"Yeah…Oh! While I was digging through my drawers, I found this." He pulled out a small black box with a green ribbon. "Hope you like it." Evi snatched the box, and opened it. Her eyes glittered, when she pounced on Remus. "Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" Her peals of laughter echoed through the great hall as she was rapidly shushed. "Fine, fine, fine…meanies." Inside the box was a necklace with a crescent moon. She handed it to him, and he looked puzzled. "What? You don't want it?" "Put it on me stupid." She turned around, revealing the string, and her spine.

He put his arms around her neck, and then pulled the necklace back. He clasped it together, and rested his hands on her shoulders. Remus ran a finger down her back, feeling her spine muscles tense, and relax. She looked over her shoulder, and turned around slowly. She grabbed his hand, and got up. She led him down to the dungeons, him obviously knowing the way to the Slytherin common room, since he was a prefect. She gave the password, and led him inside. She told him to wait for her, as she headed up her stairs.

She walked into her room, and grabbed her long coat. She then put some lip gloss on, and headed out. Before she went to the stairs, she decided to jump off the balcony. He saw her, and as she jumped, her coat trailed above her. He moved underneath her, and caught her. She wrapped an arm around his neck, and pulled him in for a kiss. After a few minutes, they parted, and smiled. "Let's go out and play." She was very giddy. "Wow…you actually _want_ to go outside." was his response. He conjured up his jacket, and headed out the Entrance Hall doors.

Outside, Evi could smell so many things. She ran down to the lake, and saw the squid's head, stuck above the ice. She laughed, then snarled when a snowball hit her in the back of her head. She spun around, and saw it was only Remus. He was throwing one up and down. She grabbed a hunk of snow, and chucked it at him. It hit him square in the abs. "Oof" was his response. Soon they were at war. Eventually Evi decided she was winning, and pounced on Remus. He fell backwards into the snow. They rolled down the hill, him ending up on top of her. He was going in for a kiss when a snowball hit him on the back. "Evi…I-" "What…I'm right here…"

Remus was puzzled, he got up, and looked at the ground. There were four sets of footprints. Evi's and Remus'…and two others. Evi picked up some snow, and looked around. She and Remus were back to back. Evi heard the crack of a branch, and threw as hard as she could at where it came from. The ball didn't hit the tree like she thought. "Damn that girl can throw!" said a voice. "Get out from under there you two!" yelled Remus. "Touchy, touchy are we, werewolf." From out of nowhere, Sirius (with bandages on his face) and James (still with his purple eye) appeared. They had been underneath an invisibility cloak.

"What do you two want?" snarled Evi. "Well…we stayed for the holidays, and decided to see which love doves we could scare." Evi growled softly, and said, "Well…why are really here, you arrogant jerks?" Sirius responded, "To spy on you. See if you do anything…out of the ordinary…like…THIS!" Sirius lunged at Evi's bracelet, and popped it off. "AHA! There it is…that's what I thought happened. You tried turning her didn't you, lover-boy." Sirius snickered, and Evi was about to yell at him, but Remus said, "No. When I transform, I can't control what I do. I attacked Evi, and bit her wrist. She passed out, and when I changed back I saw who it was. Then I took her to the Hospital wing, etc, etc, etc." Sirius and James mouths dropped when Remus said this. James whimpered, "So your saying…sh-sh-she can…" "Transform…yes I can…" Evi finished.

"Don't worry. It's not like I'm going to come after you in your sleep. And I also would like you to do something for me." Evi walked up to James, who winced when she came up to his ear. She whispered something Remus couldn't hear. James looked stunned, and Evi poked him in the side. "Say it Potter, or I stick a claw in your back." James took a deep breath, and said, "Moony. Remus. Best friend, we are really sorry we…we…" Evi poked him in the side again and he continued, "We are sorry we tore your pictures." He then nudged Sirius in the side and he piped up, "Yeah…yeah…sorry…didn't know they mean a lot to you. But they are really good. We didn't tear up the one of her though. That one was the best. You know…the one that's on the top of your bed…like up there." Sirius motioned above his head. Remus Evi looked stunned, as she turned to Remus and said, "Remu, you drew a picture of me? How sweet!" She squealed and glomped him. "Well someone's happy." whispered James. "I heard that Potter." "Yeah, who cares Snape?"

It seemed as if the four got along okay now that Sirius and James apologized to Remus and Evi for what they had done. Little did they know, two sets of ears were listening in on their conversation.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! This is getting good…and this is one of the longer chapters…but hey…it's pretty good. Right? Thank you for reviewing the last chapter…I'm so happy…haha...i think its getting gooooood now..ahahaha**

**Love you dearies!!!**

**-Proud Slytherin-**

**Proud KnAvE**

**r.o.y.g.b.p.br.bl.w…KnAvEy?**

* * *

****


	7. Fun Times Bad Crimes

**

* * *

--Disclaimer—If I owned HP…I wouldn't have this…but I do own some things…like Evi…but I don't own the word Glitterus…its Foamys…got it?**

****

**crap-** THANKS FOR REVIEWING! NOT! all you bloody people don't appreciate meh anymore…only Imogenhm does….

**imogenhm-** thank you…

**Now on with los wordos…that's not a real word just to tell ya**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Fun Times lead to Bad Crimes**

Another month flew by, and all the students came back to Hogwarts, ready to start a new year. To kick off their "celebration" there was to be a dance. All the girls were very excited, laughing their heads off all the time. All except Narci, Bella, and Evi. They all just were going to go to the dance, no matter what.

They were brainstorming over dinner on what to do, and Evi said, "Maybe we can be Thestrals. That would be cool." Narci rolled her eyes, and replied, "Yeah, if we were HORSES. Hmm…we could be faeries. I should be the Fire Faerie. I'm just _sooooo_ hot." Evi and Bella giggled quietly, and sighed. "Well if you are going as a Fire Faerie, I shall go as a Dark Faerie. I have the perfect outfit." said Bella. "Its going to be purple and black." "Of course" Narci and Evi said at the same time. Evi thought for a few more minutes, and said, "I'm going to be unique. I shall be an Ice Faerie. I know exactly what to wear."

They finished eating, and the sisters left. Remus was sitting with his friends at their table, talking about something. Sirius and James had some parchment full of scribbles. "No, no, NO! That can't work! We have to each have a pair of green ti-" started Sirius, but shut up when Evi came. "A pair of what? Brains?" Remus laughed, as Sirius glared at her. "We have brains thank you very much, Evi. We just choose not to use them."

Evi snorted, and leaned against Remus. "What are you going to do for your costume, luv?" she asked. Remus responded, "I have no clue. I was thinking maybe a Greek god. Any ideas?" Evi scanned her brain for ideas, and came up with three. "You could be Hades, Zeus, or Poseidon. I think Poseidon would be the best fit for mine. But I shall not tell you, Oh powerful God, what my costume is going to be." She kissed him on the cheek, and got up. Before she left, she said to Sirius and James, "You two should be Robin Hood and Little John. Oh, and have any of you seen Severus?" They all shook their heads, as she left.

A few days flew by, and it was the day before the dance. Evi had scraps of dark, medium, and light blue, and white scattered about her bed. She sat down in her chair, and thought for a while, before lifting her wand. She grabbed a large piece of medium blue, and drew a pattern of a tank-top out. It sewed itself together, creating a nice top-one side dangling longer than the other- which would show her mid-drift. She added some dark blue and light blue gauze to the sides, and decided to start on the skirt. She cut lots of short, medium, and long strips of the fabrics, and placed them together, dangling about like icicles. She giggled madly, and still had some fabric left over.

Evi didn't have any shoes, so she created some sandals that would go up her leg, and tie behind her knee. She giggled as the fabric meshed together, getting her friends attention. They walked over, and gasped as they saw her outfit. "Its…beautiful…wow…you have some talent in you!" said Narci. Evi laughed, and said she was going to finish it up. They left her to her work, and continued to work on theirs. Evi paced in front of it, and thought. She then pointed her wand at a few places, and said, _"Flakeus_." A few small snowflakes appeared on it. She cackled, and thought some more. She needed something like a crown of sorts. There were longer pieces of light blue left, and she tied them on around her head. She tapped it with the end of her wand, causing it to burst into a flurry of ripples. Her outfit was now ready. All she needed was a pair of Ice wings. She conjured a pair of regular wings, then spiffed them up. There were imprints of snowflakes on the inner wing, and on the outer it was spiked with icicles. She was ready.

She yawned, and bundled everything up. She put it in her closet, and got ready for bed. That night she had a night mare. She was running from a pack of men. They were wearing white masks and black cloaks. She screamed, and sat up right in her bed. She was sweating, and had Narci and Bella staring at her. "Are you _okay_, Evi?" asked Narci. Evi gulped and nodded. She sighed, and laid back down. Before she closed her eyes, she thought of something. What had Selena and Severus been doing out patrolling the outdoors?

The next day was only half day of classes, and the rest was for getting ready. The girls ran back to their dormitory, and grabbed their costumes. Evi showered, and found someone, Narci and Bella, put little silver sparkles in her shampoo. She snorted, and walked out. "Thanks for the shampoo guys. It goes perfectly with my costume." They all laughed, and finished showering. Evi looked in her mirror, and thought for a few seconds. She tapped her head with her wand, and created a few electric blue streaks. Then she tapped it again and had a few braids connect in the back of her hair. Then she tied her enchanted hair band on, and slipped into her shirt and skirt.

Looking back in the mirror she tapped her cheekbones and skin and said, "Glitterus". She giggled happily when a thin layer of glitter covered her face and neck area. She fixed her top so that it was holding onto her shoulders. She added a glitter spell to her skirt, and pranced out of the bathroom. She ran back to her bed, but on the way she ran into her closet door.

Suddenly a flashback came to her: _A young wolf was fighting with a big black dog. They were at each other's throats. Before Evi could respond to this she screamed._ She opened her eyes, finding the Black sisters, and Selena above her. "Evi?! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Bella lifted her up, and helped her over to her bed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just have a little headache." Her friends looked concerned, and left her to recollect herself. Evi breathed, and clamed down. She tied on her sandals, and stood in front of the mirror. Now she needed her wings. She conjured up her wings, and clapped happily.

"Well I'm done. You guy's done?" Evi turned around, and looked at her friends. They were finishing their costumes. Narci was a mass of oranges, reds, and yellows, with flaming wings. Bella was wearing black and purple tattered dress, and dragon wings. They giggled, and hooked arms. They walked out of their dorm, and literally flew down the stairs. They landed gracefully, and got a round of applause from everyone. Narci and Lucius paired off, and Bella went with Rodolphus. They left the common room, Evi trailing behind. They entered the Entrance Hall, standing in front of the doors, waiting for Lily and James (head girl and boy) to open the doors. Suddenly, someone came up behind Evi, and said "Don't move or I shall drown you, you silly little faerie." Evi turned around and was about to seriously do some damage, but she found it was Remus. "I thought I told you to not do that?" she said sternly. He laughed, and walked up to her.

His costume consisted of a deep blue toga, and pointy crown. His wand had been transfigured into a triton. Evi hovered around him, and the planted a kiss on his lips. A few minutes later, the doors were opened. James and Sirius joined up with Evi and Remus. They actually took her idea seriously. They were wearing green tights, and brown shoes, and green kilts and shirts. Evi was laughing so hard when she saw them. Peter eventually came, dressed as a ghost. They didn't know why he was that way, he blamed it on his lack of time.

The dance commenced, and everyone started to dance to the lively music. Evi, Narci, and Bella eventually started to do this complicated dance they made up themselves. They were dancing, and laughing every time they messed up. Everyone was clapping with them, and started to dance along with them. It was like a giant mass of people doing the same thing.

Eventually the song ended and everyone clapped. The girls fluttered lightly above everyone, and bowed. Evi floated over to Remus, and dragged him over to the dance floor. They were playing a slow song. Evi wrapped her arms around his neck, and Remus wrapped his around her waist. He looked into her green eyes, and whispered, "You look great. Just don't freeze my arse off when I do this." He pulled her close and kissed her. They kissed for around 3 minutes, and then parted. Due to the lack of air, they were panting, then they laughed softly. "Why, O fair god, would I freeze you? I love you with all my heart. I shall love you till the day I d- OWWWWWWW!!!" Evi yelped, and started to caress her arm. There was a sensation of something being cut into her arm.

She fell to her knees, then onto her back, squirming with pain. She felt a pain in her stomach, as if someone had stabbed her. Professor Dumbledore rushed over to her along with Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall. Professor Dumbledore looked up to the ceiling, Professor McGonagall following. She gasped when she saw the horror. In the middle of the sky above them was a green skull with a snake going into the mouth and out the eye.

"Elder students, lead your housemates back to the common rooms. Heads, please stay. Prefects may go…Except for you, Mr. Lupin." James and Lily walked over to Remus, who was currently standing over Evi's body. "Mr. Lupin, if I may ask this, where is your cousin, Ms. Neale? And you Ms. Snape, where is your twin brother?" Remus lifted Evi up, and held her close. "I…I…don't kn…kn…know…" Evi then slipped into a subconscious sleep. Professor Dumbledore directed Remus take Evi back to her common room, and even to her bed. He said to use his abilities to jump from the floor to the balcony.

Remus walked down to the dungeons, and gave the password to the Slytherin common room. He walked in, and encountered Lucius, Narci, and Bella sitting on the couches. All the other student's were to afraid to stay, and had decided to go to bed. They had been talking rapidly about Evi, when Remus came in. Their mouths dropped open when they saw the amazing leap Remus did from the floor to the balcony. "How…how…how'd he do that?" said Narci. "Because he's a werewolf. Severus told me." responded Lucius.

Remus opened the door to Evi's room, and walked in. Typical Goth girls dorm. Black walls, black everything. He figured out which one was her bed from her trunk. He walked over to it, and set her down. He then pulled the covers over her, and tucked her in. He leaned down to kiss her forehead, when she whispered. "Don't go, please don't leave me Remus." He looked at her, and nodded. He slipped off his shoes, and got under the covers. She hugged him, and started to weep. Remus was confused, and hugged her back. "What is it, my dear?" he whispered. "I think…something's happened…to Severus. Something…_terrible._" She cried and sighed a few more times, then turned over onto her other side. Remus used his now back to normal wand, to close the curtains on the bed.

He kissed her shoulder, then head. She intertwined their hands, and locked them together. There they fell asleep together, not to be bothered till the next morning.

?

¿

?

¿

?

¿

?

¿

?

¿

?

* * *

**Good? Bad? something I would rather not know? ahahaha…review!!! It'll be better too! then I'll get it out faster….SO BLOODY REVIEW!!**

**roygbpbrblw****…¿knavey?**


End file.
